Empire City Days
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic sees Amy in Empire City and she seems upset about something. Can Sonic tell her the truth about his feelings? Can Amy keep up? Read and Find out!


**Alright... So I was bored and I wanted to make this, been feeling really fluffy lately, so yeah... Anyways, I hope you enjoy. READ AND REVIEW! I like hearing what y'all have to say.:)**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Sonic was running, as usual. Nobody could ever stop this daily routine. He had just reached downtown Empire City, when he smelled the chili dog vendor. He screeched to a halt and walked up to the vendor.

"I'll have 12 chili dogs, please," Sonic asked.

"12? My, my, for such a lanky guy, you sure don't eat like one," the pudgy vendor guy said, chortling. Sonic got irritated when people called him 'lanky'.

"You try running from Shamar to here without stopping and tell me how hungry you are," Sonic said, crossing his arms, agitated. His frustrated look made the vendor guy laugh. He handed Sonic the chili dogs in a large bag.

"Thanks for saving the word a few weeks back, Mr. Hedgehog," the vendor guy said, his heavy city accent made him hard to understand.

"No prob. And you can call me Sonic," Sonic said, flashing him a thumbs up. The cobalt hedgehog decided to go sit in a nearby tree to eat his meal.

* * *

He had been sitting in the tree, relaxing, when suddenly he heard a few people start to scream.

But there was one he paid more attention to than the others. Amy Rose was in trouble. Sonic hopped out of the tree and headed towards where all the commotion was being made. He saw his pink friend being surrounded by a bunch of EggRobos. He knew he could take them, but whenever she was in trouble, the blue blur got panicky. He knew he had an image to fulfill though, so...

"Yo! Egghead's minions! I'm over here, suckers!" he smiled his side grin as they turned their attention towards him. Sonic, then, sped through a hole in between them, and picked up Amy, throwing her towards a group of teenage girls, wearing T-shirts with his face plastered on them. Sonic sweat-dropped at that, but continued his fight.

The spin dash wouldn't help at the moment because they were in a circle, but a Sonic wind might. He curled up into a ball and spun himself in a circular orbit, starting a gust of wind. While the EggRobos were unable to break free of the powerful wind, Sonic took this as his chance to homing attack them all. He then hit the last one and did a back flip landing on his feet. The bystanders all clapped and cheered around him. Normally, this would've added to his already huge ego, but he was concerned about Amy.

"Ames?" Sonic asked walking over to her and the fangirls. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, saying, "Thank you, Sonic. I appreciate it." She then smiled at him and walked away. No bone crushing hug or kiss on the cheek.

_That was weird_, Sonic thought, frowning.

"MARRY ME!" a fangirl screamed.

"NO _ME_!" another begged.

"SIGN MY ARM!" the last one pleaded.

"Uh, not right now, girls," Sonic said, his thoughts troubled. He then decided to go find out what was up with Amy, speeding after her.

**-Sonic's POV-**

I saw Amy walking, head down.

"Amy!" I called. I knew she heard, but she just kept walking. I was by her side in a millisecond.

"Ames, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around her waist.

"N-nothing," she said. It was obvious that she had cried a little bit. I took my arm away

"Please tell me," I begged. I knew this had something to do with me, so I wanted to know. I hated making her upset.

"Nobody is ever around me," she said. After about four years of Amy being my friend, I knew 'Nobody' was me. I inhaled.

"I'm sorry, Ames. I've been busy. Today has been the only day in weeks that I wasn't fighting badniks...well, I guess not," I added, grinning. She smiled, slightly.

"How about we hang out today?" I asked. I know it may not seem like it, but we're closer than it seems. We are friends after all. _Friends_. The word I overused a lot...

"Alright. Where do you wanna-?" she was cut off by me picking her up in my arms. I forgot to start running, so I was standing there like an idiot. She giggled at me and buried her face into my chest, making my face go red.

"Uh, let's go," I muttered, starting to run.

**-Amy's POV-**

It was finally happening. We were hanging out again. It had been awhile since we hung out. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. I took my face out of his chest and looked up at him. His handsome, emerald eyes were on me in an instant.

"Yeah, Ames?" he asked, knowing I had a question.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered, quietly. He came to an abrupt halt.

"What kind of a question is _that_?" he asked, one eyebrow up. I shrugged.

"Of course I missed ya, Ames," he said, pulling my bangs out of my face. He then started to run again. Much less confidently, he said,

"Did you miss me?" It was almost impossible to hear him utter those four words, but he did say them.

"More than anything," I said into his ear. My lips accidentally brushed up against his ear, making him tense and blush a bit. I giggled at his reaction.

* * *

He ran for about 5 more minutes and then came to another stop, setting me down gently. I took a look around. We were at the top of a large green valley. At the bottom, there was a beautiful, crystal lake and a weeping willow tree.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

"You like?" he asked, obviously pleased with my reaction.

"It's amazing," I said. There was a brief silence.

"Race you down the hill?" I offered, taking off. I could practically hear his grin. That's right._ Hear_ it. I started to run, but he had me in his arms in an instance. I then, purposely tripped him, making us fall down the hill. We kept rolling and rolling until we finally stopped. We were both laying on the ground, laughing like idiots. When we stopped, he said,

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Alright," I said.

"Okay, Amy. Truth or dare?" I thought for a minute.

"Dare," I answered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned. "I dare you to give me a massage," he said, turning onto his back. I'd give one to him anyways, even if it wasn't a dare.  
"Alright," I said. Thank god I wore shorts today, because a dress would not have been good. I sat on his back and started to massage it. He started to purr slightly, making me giggle.

"What?" he asked, making me laugh more.

"Nothing," I said, biting my lip. His next movement was so quick, I couldn't even see it. He turned over, grabbing my wrists and forced me onto the ground with him on top of me.

"Were you laughing at me?" he said, trying to act scary. His attempt made me laugh even more.

"You just did it now, Ames," he said, smirking. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and started to run up the side of the tree, dangling me off the edge of a branch.  
"AHH! STOP IT!" I giggle-shrieked.

"Not until you apologize," he taunted, grinning like a madman.

"NEVER!" I exclaimed.

"You're gonna wish that you didn't say that," he smirked. He then, dropped me.

**-Sonic's POV-**

Duh, I was going to catch her, but I liked to mess with her. She was screaming her head off the entire 20 feet fall. She wasn't even half way down when I was on the ground, ready for her. She soon landed in my arms, and I grinned at her.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" she said.  
"That's more like it," I smirked. I set her down and laid on the ground. She, then, followed my lead and laid her head on my chest.

"Do you mind?" she asked me. I never minded. It wasn't that I ever didn't want her to touch me, it's just that she usually found me at the wrong time.

"No, I don't mind," I answered indifferently. I could_ feel_ her happiness. I smiled at that. I then started to twirl her shoulder-length quills.

"Ames? Mind if I ask you a question?" I whispered.

"Anything," she whispered back.

"After all of these years, why do you still chase me?" There was a brief silence because she was thinking.

"Well... I guess I feel like you really like me, too. You never let anything bad happen to me, like today for example. You saved me before taking out the badniks. I don't know..." she said. This must've been a hard subject for her.

"Oh," was all I could say.

* * *

We laid there for a good portion of the day. Maybe two, three hours. I never usually got to spend quality time with her because I was always punching out Robotnik's lights. I then took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. She looked up at me.

"Sonic...?"

"Amy..." I said, sitting up, keeping our fingers locked together. It was time I told her the truth.

"I... am so sorry for distancing myself from you. The only person I allow myself to be close with is Tails because I knew him since the beginning. Thank god he's never gotten hurt, or held captive. But I don't wanna risk that with you. You mean a whole lot more to me than you might think..." I said, pausing for a second.

"I think you and I could have a future together, but there will always be a bad guy. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm always moving. I don't think you'd be able to keep up, and I don't want you to have to worry about me all of the time. I know you do. But you need to know this: I love you, Amy. More than anything. And I want you to be in my life, I really do... It's just that I don't want to have to abandon you when I have to go off to save the world every other month," I said, the words just pouring out. She put her hand to my cheek, making me blush at how close we were to each other, not that I minded it.

"I'll keep up. Don't slow down one bit. I understand that you have a duty to fulfill And I'm behind you every step of the way. I love you," she said. It was the first time she'd ever said 'I love you' to me. Now I knew she already did as it was quite obvious, but she actually said it.

"Amy..." I said as we both started to lean in. When our lips connected, sparks went through my body. How could she give me this affect. I then pushed my tongue into her mouth and put my hands on her lower back, pulling her in. She locked her arms around my neck, playing with my quills.

When we broke apart, we had each other's gazes.

"I can slow down a little," I told her.

"I'll keep up," she smiled, pulling me in for another long kiss.

* * *

**Was this too fluffy? Eh, if it was, sorry. I will be getting back to my major stories soon. This was just a distraction. Anyways, if you liked this, you might like my other stories, check out my profile. Until next time...!**


End file.
